Falling for a Delacour
by hjeangranger-snape
Summary: The war is over and Harry leaves England to complete his education and further it through an apprenticship at Beauxbatons Academy for Magic, where Gabrielle attends. (All Weasleys survived the war, some Ginny and Molly bashing, Harry and Gabrielle will become a couple)


**A/N:** _Please enjoy this story, I fully intend for it to be long and multi chaptered. The war is over, Voldemort died, the same as the books except that all the Weasleys survived._ Title is subject to change. Furthermore I am not making any money from this, Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and all other respective book/film publishers/producers.

_Please review, also any one who would like to BETA please get in touch! _

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath to her sister when she saw that Ginny had yet again attached herself to Harry. The boy looked red and very flustered as he shook Ginny off of his arm with a frantic look to Ron, who was, as per usual, oblivious.

"No thanks, really, no." Harry replied to something Ginny had whispered in his ear.

"Ginny come and help me with breakfast." Molly said, frowning at Harry. Ginny nodded towards her mother, glared at Gabrielle who was lightly fiddling with her hair and then gave Harry an attempted smouldering look.

Harry looked sheepish as he sat across from Gabrielle on an arm chair and the other Weasley's settled down. Charlie patted him on the shoulder whilst Bill gave a somewhat comforting look but returned to kissing Fleur. Molly bustled in and told them to come into the kitchen as the food was ready. Mugs of tea and coffee were handed out as well as fresh orange juice in a jug. Various breakfast foods swamped the table and everyone tucked in.

"Harry, dear, I've been thinking, it's such a lovely summer we're having, perhaps you'd like to consider a summer wedding..." Molly asked whilst toying with a forkful of bacon.

Arthur Weasley choked slightly on his coffee, Charlie grimaced, Hermione bit her lip and the others around the table had similar reactions to the awkward topic.

"Mrs Weasley, I don't even have a girlfriend let alone a fiancée to get married to." Harry said, attempting to give off an air of nonchalance, but not quite managing it due to the blush along his cheekbones.

"Of course you have a girlfriend! You only have to ask her and we can plan the wedding, Ginny is so excited dear, and really, the sooner the better, a lovely mid-year occasion, especially now the war is over!" Molly said, in a cheerful but forceful tone.

Harry glanced at Ginny, who looked back at him with defiance.

"Mrs Weasley, Ginny and I have never actually been together romantically, we're not, I do not think that we're a good match, she is far too much like a sister to me." Harry replied.

"Molly, we've spoken about this. Harry is essentially our surrogate son and..." Arthur began.

"But they're _perfect_ for each other!" Molly demanded.

The argument continued for the entirety of breakfast, Harry tried to look anywhere but the Weasley matriarch. Once the meal had concluded and most of the children had dispersed, Harry approached Mr Weasley.

Later that day the assorted members of the household were settling at the table for dinner, Harry had spent most of the day writing letters and reading quietly in Ron's room with, Ron, Hermione and Gabrielle, Ginny had been holed up in her room since breakfast.

"I er, have an announcement." Harry said, coughing lightly.

Everyone looked to him.

"I've been considering options for my education and career, especially now the war is over." Harry said, he paused as the Weasley brothers cheered, "I no longer want to be an auror", he continued talking through Ginny's gasp of outrage," I have been in contact with Madame Maxime to continue my education at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, I have achieved the necessary grades after re-sitting some exams to become an apprentice there." Harry then hurriedly took a sip of water and placed a forkful of lasanga in his mouth.

Hermione, Ron and Gabrielle all smiled, having known of his plans for quite some time, Hermione had helped Harry study for his re sits at the ministry. The adult Weasley siblings all nodded, Fleur smiled widely at the thought of her once-fellow-champion being in France with her.

"Now, Harry, are you going to be flooing every day, it will be far too much to apparate continuously?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm going to be living there." Harry replied lightly.

"But Harry, Ginny doesn't want to live in France. She'll want to be close to me for when she has children." Molly retorted.

"That's fine. Ginny can do what she wants. She isn't my girlfriend, fiancée or anything of the sort, Mrs Weasley. I need to make the best decision for myself and that's it." Harry said firmly, but glancing to his friends for support.

"Harry this is merely a phase, you'll feel so different once you've married her..." Mrs Weasley said, her face was flushed and her eyes wide.

"Molly, stop it, Harry does not want Ginny, and Ginny will simply have to get used to it and find someone else. That is enough; we should be congratulating Harry upon his initiative towards his education, perhaps something Ginny should be thinking about rather than forcing a marriage upon him." Arthur said firmly, surprisingly so for him, "Besides, I believe Bill also has an announcement."

"Oh yes, thank you dad. Fleur and I are expecting again! A new sibling for baby Victoire." The proud dad-of-one-soon-to-be-two grinned proudly, Victoire gurgled on her mother's lap.

Harry smiled gratefully at both Mr Weasley and Bill, he looked shyly through his eyelashes at Gabrielle who was covertly watching him back. His apprenticeship at Beauxbatons Academy would definitely be interesting, even more so with Gabrielle in attendance.

**A/N:_ I hope you enjoyed, have a fantastic day or night!_**


End file.
